


Needing to Soar

by donutsweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Spoilers, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They knew the consequences. (Spoilers for 3x01.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing to Soar

They both knew what it might mean if Sara left the League. Again. Without permission. Again. Her beautiful canary would be risking her life the moment she returned to Star City. But Sara had come to Nyssa, tears in her eyes, her fiery spirit dulled and listless, and asked for her opinion: should she risk going? Nyssa looked at her love and saw how the cage was breaking her and said, "Go. Go with my blessing. I do not wish to lose you, but you need more from life than just merely existing. You need purpose. You need to soar."


End file.
